I Can Keep Going!
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: When Sora clears three floors of Castle Oblivion in one day, the other members of the Organization are wondering if they somehow made it too easy. Humor-fic, (Takes place during Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, places, etc. in Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

I Can Keep Going!

"Come on guys! We can keep going!" Sora shouted back at his two teammates that were trailing behind. He knew that common sense would demand that they take a break, but he just couldn't help it. His energy just didn't seem to be running out, what with the prospect of finding the King and Riku here.

The first three floors had been relatively easy for them to pass, with the Heartless being easier than they normally were.

 _Must be because of all the training we've been doing…_

Since they had lost all of their abilities since entering Castle Oblivion, they had proposed that instead of rushing through each floor, that they should take some time and train. It had seemed like it was paying off so far…

 _At least this way we'll be prepared for anything they throw at us…_

"Sora! Wait up a bit!" Sora paused at Donald's voice, suddenly noticing how tired his teammates seemed. He frowned at this, stopping so that his two companions could catch up. He hadn't really noticed that they had been trailing behind for the last few rooms…

 _I should have paid attention more…_

He felt slightly guilty and offered his friends a sheepish smile when they caught up to him, automatically standing in a circle.

"Sorry guys, I'm just excited." He let out a small laugh and put his hands behind his head.

"We noticed." Donald muttered as he tried to catch his breath. The mage had been doing some heavy healing in the past few rooms as well. Sora had decided to using cards with higher level Heartless would be a good step towards getting stronger.

"Well gosh Sora, that's great and all but don't you think we should take a break?" Goofy asked and looked to be deep in thought for a moment. "I mean, with all those people in black coats and going to different worlds, it's a little tiring…"

Sora turned towards where the next door was, glancing at it with a frown before looking back at his friends. They were really tired but Sora couldn't figure out why he still had so much energy… he had after all, been doing just as much of the battles as his friends.

 _Must just be the excitement…_

"You don't think we could…?" He trailed off and pointed towards the door, the sheepish smile still on his face. His two friends glanced at each other and then towards Sora, shaking their heads. Sora let out a sigh before going to lean against the wall, sliding down so that he was in a sitting position.

"So… what are we going to do instead?" He asked, watching as his friends joined him and gratefully sat down a little ways away from him. Sora felt a movement from his hood and glanced towards his shoulder to see Jiminy. The small cricket was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Well Sora, I'd suggest getting some sleep while we can. We'll want to be well rested for whatever comes next."

Sora nodded, feeling the excitement die down a bit when he saw his friends yawn as well.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He started before glancing back towards the remaining door and his friends, who were already beginning to nod off. "Good night Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy."

He leaned back against the wall and prepared to wait until his friends woke up, hopefully in a better condition than they were in now.

* * *

"Did we make this too easy for him?" Axel glanced up from what he was doing when Larxene uttered that.

The look of feigned confusion on her face was enough to make this a slightly humorous situation. Not much stumped her and the fact that the Keyblade Master was clearing floors faster than Naminé could draw was definitely a problem for the Organization.

"Beats me. If he's clearing the floors then why not let him? It's not like we can force him to take a break…" He watched as the blonde stalked back over to the small TV that showed Sora and his friends currently 'taking a break'.

 _She really does seem bothered by this…_

"It's just… he's messing with all our plans without even meaning to!" She grabbed the TV at this as if she could vent her frustrations on the kid through the TV. Axel watched on in amusement. He had been assigned here to find out who the traitor was and so far he had found nothing.

 _At least this is providing its own entertainment so I can't complain…_

Axel merely shrugged before glancing back down towards what he was doing beforehand.

 _Man, sometimes I wish Roxas were here to see this…_

He glanced back up when he heard something 'pop' only to see a light bulb burst in the corner.

 _It's not every day that you see Larxene get angry about something like this…_

* * *

 **So my next fanfiction back to the Kingdom Hearts universe and it's a humor fanfiction… In case any of you are wondering, the inspiration for this came when I recently restarted playing ReCom the other day (not that it's my favorite game in terms of gameplay style but it is important to the story). I had started the file and before I knew it I had made it up passed the third world, which is a lot better than what I did when I first started out the game originally. Either way, that's where this little idea came from. Not quite sure if any of you found it funny or are just reading it because it was posted but yeah… Until the next update, have a great day! Please let me know what all you readers thought as well. :)  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
